Kobayashi Maru
by sunsetdelilah
Summary: Mirrorverse, but not overly so. Cadet Kirk finds himself in the interesting predicament of needing Christopher Pike's permission to take the Kobayashi Maru test for a third time. And he really, really wants to pass that test. Dub-con, blackmail.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This started out as a quick response to a prompt on the kink meme and morphed into something more; this is the first installment and I'll post the second part in a bit. Mirrorverse-y but not obscenely so. Pretty straightforward. Enjoy and leave me a note letting me know what you think!

* * *

**Kobayashi Maru**

**

* * *

**

Christopher Pike leaned back in his desk chair and interlaced his fingers behind his head as he took in the cadet standing at attention before him. A cropped shock of blond hair crowned deceptively innocent baby blues which were locked in place, staring into space somewhere above Pike's left shoulder. His cadet reds stretched tightly across his chest in a way that made Pike's pulse thrum in anticipation of revealing the skin underneath. The young man had gained quite the reputation in his time at the Academy, the development of which Pike had observed with great interest. But now the time had finally come, he felt, to become more involved in this most interesting of cases.

"You took the Kobayashi Maru a second time, Cadet Kirk," Pike began, "and failed."

James T. Kirk lifted his chin. His eyes slid to Pike's for a moment before returning to their off-the-shoulder position. "Yes, sir," he said stiffly.

Pike allowed a silence to stretch between them for several moments. Finally he leaned forward, eyes on Kirk's every move, searching out minute reactions he knew would betray the cadet.

"I understand that you were offered a concession," he continued calmly. Suppressed a smirk as Kirk's flared nostrils indicated a sharp intake of breath. "Commander Spock would have given you access to the test's programming in return for your submission. Yet you did not accept. Why?"

Kirk seemed understandably wary, but this time when he brought his gaze to meet Pike's, it stayed.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

Kirk's shoulders tightened as he allowed his irritation to show. "I don't need Spock."

Pike chuckled softly. "A second failed Kobayashi Maru says otherwise, son. " He stood, watching Kirk watch him, and strode casually past so that he was out of the man's line of sight. Pike knew that forcing him to expose his unprotected back to a decidedly deadly commanding officer would very nearly put Kirk over the edge. Exactly as he wanted it.

"I'm taking the test again," Kirk said suddenly, "and I'll pass it without Spock."

"I admire your determination, Cadet Kirk," conceded Pike as he stepped up right behind him, allowing his breath to tickle Kirk's exposed neck. To the kid's credit, he managed to stifle any reaction at Pike's sudden pressing closeness.

Finally, Pike had grown tired of waiting, and circled back around to perch lightly on the front of his desk. Passing this damned test was somehow wired into Kirk's psyche as imperative to proving himself as a future starship Captain, and Pike was about to find out how far Kirk would go to succeed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke in a level tone.

"Cadet, as you may or may not yet be aware, the Admiralty has recently given me the responsibility of overseeing the administration of the Kobayashi Maru simulation. After a review of your file, I am hesitant about granting you the opportunity to re-take for a second time. As you might know, re-taking the simulation in itself is an essentially unheard-of event and," here Pike paused to savour Kirk's growing anger, "I am concerned about its psychological effect on your self-esteem as a command-track cadet."

Kirk's gorgeous cerulean eyes were wide in outraged disbelief, and Pike allowed a tinge of satisfaction to enter his gaze. The kid was a goddamn genius; it had taken him no time at all to see right through Pike's plan and understand where this was going. That didn't make him any less infuriated, though.

"Sir, with all due respect, that is a load of shit," Kirk began, and Pike knew in that moment he would not be disappointed with his choice. "You don't really believe that taking the test again would be damaging to my future, so don't play these diplomatic word games with me."

"Alright, Kirk, no word games." Pike idly inspected a fingernail, looking for all the world as though he couldn't care less what happened next. "You might not need Spock to beat the test, but you sure as hell need me if you ever want to see the inside of that simulation room again. Understand?"

Kirk glared down at Pike, who reveled in the sight of the muscles in his jaw working in silent frustration.

"What is it you want?" he asked tensely. Then, when Pike raised an eyebrow dangerously, "Sir."

"Just you, Cadet Kirk. A simple exchange."

Kirk had known it was coming, and while blackmail, threats, and mysterious deaths may have worked with older cadets and less capable Academy instructors, he knew Pike would not be so easily deterred. A brief moment passed in which he calculated his chances of killing Pike right there and then, but the older man was not one to go down easily, and Kirk valued his life over his ass. His lip twisted bitterly.

"So I bend over for you and you'll let me take the test again?"

"Essentially, yes. Do we have a deal?"

Kirk rolled his eyes in an attempt to broadcast an aura of disdain, but Pike could practically feel the roiling mass of fury, apprehension, resentment, and humiliation radiating from the man's very core. A cold mask of indifference settled over his boyish features – he was so _young_, Pike thought in silent amazement – a defensive façade he knew Kirk would only be able to keep up for so long.

"Yes, _sir_, we have a deal," and Kirk's tone of voice alone would have warranted a stint in the agony booth for insubordination, but Pike merely nodded in satisfaction.

"Good," Pike said, and crossed his arms over his chest as he locked gazes with Kirk's glaring blue eyes. "Strip."

Kirk's throat worked as he fought to hold back a smartass retort, and Pike wondered why he'd waited so goddamn long to do this. The boy certainly had balls; he refused to tear his eyes from Pike's as slender fingers came up to undo the red jacket of his cadet uniform, silently conveying danger, and Pike knew he would have to watch his back more closely than ever after this encounter.

Socks and regulation pants soon joined the jacket in a haphazard heap on the floor. Typical Jim Kirk, thought Pike, and then as the kid smoothly pulled his black undershirt up and over his head rational thought paused for a moment and Pike felt a flush in his lower belly. Kirk's skin was flawless, lightly tanned, and filled out by a muscled frame that Pike ached to feel trembling beneath him.

"You know what I've always wondered about you, Cadet?" Pike asked aloud, as Kirk's thumbs hooked into the band of his briefs and tugged them down in one fluid motion, refusing to show weakness though hesitation. He arched a brow and bared his teeth in a tight smile that lacked amusement, straightening before Pike and looking ravishingly comfortable with his nakedness.

"Man like you? Certainly wondered whose cock is bigger. I guess you've got your answer –"

Kirk's defiant tirade ended with a strangled grunt as Pike moved, startlingly quick, and he found himself pinned to the ground, hands held together above his head in a viselike grip. With his other hand Pike dealt his prey a vicious backhand and wrapped his fingers around Kirk's throat.

"I have _wondered_," Pike whispered harshly into Kirk's ear as he pressed tightly down upon Kirk's struggling form, "whether you will moan as your father did while I fucked him to completion. Whether you will beg me for more, as he did. _Countless_ times."


	2. Chapter 2

"You _fucking_ bastard!" Kirk growled like a caged animal and bucked wildly in an attempt to throw Pike off. The game was changing more quickly than he'd anticipated, and he did not one bit like the direction it was taking.

Pike loved to fuck with his toys. Literally as well as metaphorically, of course. But with Kirk the thrill was intensified, and not only because he'd certainly had the pleasure of George Kirk's cock. The boy didn't have to know that it had been the other way around; that Chris had been George's willing protégé. Jim's anger was quite simply intoxicating, and Pike had certainly found the way to draw it out.

"Don't worry, kid," he teased lightly, "you'll enjoy it. Now if I let you go, are you gonna get on your knees and put those pretty lips to use? And don't even try telling me you've never sucked cock before."

Kirk huffed out an indignant breath at the suggestion, and his writhing body stilled. As Pike rose to his feet, Kirk rolled easily to his knees and reached up to undo the spotless, perfectly pressed officers' pants. Pike had been hard since Kirk's pants had hit the floor, so it was a relief when the kid tugged his pants down with a touch more force than was really necessary and allowed his cock to slip free.

Pike let out a soft groan as Kirk's lips closed upon him. His mouth was a hot, deliriously so – he felt an intoxicating sense of satisfaction seeing that overconfident mouth reduced to focusing on his pleasure. And damn but the kid knew what he was doing; his tongue lapped over Pike's sensitive head and his cock was swallowed deep into Kirk's throat before he drew back almost teasingly – only a personality like Kirk's would dare to tease when being blackmailed into sex – to suck Pike's balls, one at a time.

"My God," Pike taunted, "if I'd known you were such a cock-whore I'd have done this much sooner." He was short of breath as Kirk brought him closer to the edge with every bob of his head. A nasty glint came to Pike's eyes and he continued, "Must be that doctor friend of yours. Gives you ample opportunity to practice, I suppose? A shame your father never had such chances – his mouth was worthless; his ass his only redeeming quality." Kirk choked on Pike's cock at that and immediately tried to rear back, but the older man brought a firm hand to the back of his head and wrapped his fingers in a shock of blonde hair, holding him roughly in place and thrusting his hips to force his cock deeper.

Pike could tell the cadet was struggling for breath, but he preferred his toys in such uncomfortable situations. Kirk's eyes were wide with indignation and barely-masked terror. His throat clenched around Pike's cock as it worked to draw in air but received nothing in return save a hot jet of come as Pike's release shot deep down his throat.

His hand stayed in place a few moments longer, ensuring Kirk swallowed, and just as his lips began to tremble with a lack of oxygen Pike released and shoved him to the floor, stepping back to tuck himself in. Kirk remained on the floor, propped up on knees and elbows, gasping and sputtering as he gratefully sucked in lungfuls of air, coughing all the while.

By the time Kirk had recovered enough to sit up and throw a vengeful look at Pike, the man had his back turned and was fishing lube out of his desk drawer.

He felt rather than saw Kirk's burning gaze."Get up," he snapped irritably. "I don't have time to wait around while you whine about a little rough treatment."

Kirk rose to his feet slowly, almost daring Pike to order him to move faster. His stance was stiff, poised; a curious mix of predator waiting to pounce and prey on the verge of fleeing. Pike smirked at the conflict rising off the naked cadet in waves, and pondered solving at least one problem for him.

He wanted to clarify something first though. "Cadet," he began, and his eyes flashed amusement as Kirk instinctually straightened to a near-attention stance, "has your good doctor ever fucked that pretty ass?"

Kirk's fists clenched. "I don't see how that's any of your damn business," he replied tersely.

"Come on, Kirk, get with the program!" Pike exclaimed with exaggerated amusement. He smiled dangerously. "If I want it to be, every minute detail of your glorified existence is my fucking business. So answer the question – or, if you prefer, I can summon McCoy here in person and see if he would be more easily persuaded to answer?"

The threat hit Kirk like a punch to the gut, and Pike could see his resolve wavering. His lips pursed as he considered: Pike most certainly didn't make idle threats. So far he had only seemed interested in involving Kirk in this little power game; if he'd particularly wanted Bones there, he would have already been there. And if Kirk could keep Bones away from this smooth-talking madman, he absolutely would.

"I don't see any reason to have him here," Kirk finally replied coolly, carefully. "The answer is yes. Once."

Pike barked a laugh. "Once! Once, and you're bristling like a threatened hyena at the slightest mention of his honour being impugned by big, bad Pike. Jim, the fucking bleeding heart of the Empire! What is it with you Kirk men and falling in love? It's not an attractive quality." He shook his head in amusement and pointed suddenly to his large oak desk. "Bend over, boy. Entertaining as this is, I don't have all day."

Kirk's fists clenched and unclenched but he stayed silent and stepped over to the desk, bending stiffly and splaying his palms on the smooth wood for support._ Kobiyashi Maru,_ he repeated silently to himself, as a mantra, _Kobiyashi Maru_.

Behind him, Pike was suddenly in no hurry. He placed the lube on his desk by Kirk's side and ran his hands slowly down the younger man's tensed back, over the slight curve of his hip, and cupped his pale ass. The sight was breathtaking, he thought appreciatively, and a smirk graced his lips as he felt a slight tremor or apprehension ripple through Kirk's muscles as the silence stretched between them.

Maybe the lube wasn't necessary just yet, Pike determined. He leaned over Kirk's back, grasped the man's hair and pulled his head back at an unnatural angle, drawing a harsh gasp from his throat. Then he reached around with his right hand and waggled three fingers before Kirk's eyes.

"Suck," he demanded, and roughly shoved his fingers into Kirk's mouth, which was already gaping slightly at the awkward angle. Kirk growled low in his throat but sucked dutifully, twisting his head in discomfort.

Pike withdrew his fingers and slammed Kirk's temple down onto the desk with a satisfying thud. Kirk saw stars and Pike took advantage of his moment of helplessness to kick his legs further apart and plant a firm hand on his lower back, a reminder to stay in place. He pressed two wet fingers mercilessly to Kirk's exposed opening and slipped them in, allowing a soft moan of pleasure to escape him at the hot, tight sensation.

Kirk writhed beautifully. It was evident in the furious vibrations of every inch of his skin that he would have loved nothing more than to jerk away and flip over to viciously attack Pike with everything he had, but he managed to grasp a thread of discipline and force himself to submit.

Pike smiled broadly as he added a third finger and pressed deeper, angling and stroking until Kirk froze in place and he knew he had found the man's sweet spot. He was ruthless, unstoppable, and as he deliberately drew a keening moan from Kirk's lips he bent low and bit the man's hip hard enough to bruise. Kirk panted and his skin flushed as desire began to take hold; Pike's wandering hand found the cadet's hardening cock and gripped tightly before pumping furiously until he felt Kirk thrusting with his movements.

"You'd better calm down, Cadet Kirk," Pike hissed dangerously as he withdrew his fingers and began slicking his throbbing cock, "because if you come before I say so, there'll be no Kobiyashi Maru for you."

Kirk grunted and reluctantly stuttered his thrusts to a stop. He curled his hands into fists on the hard surface of Pike's desk and took in a deep breath.

"Good boy," murmured Pike, and Kirk let the breath out in a frustrated huff. "Now…" he held the tip of his cock at Kirk's entrance, just brushing the pale skin, "..tell me what you want."

Kirk threw a startled glance over his shoulder, and Pike could see his pupils blown wide with lust. _Kirk men_, he thought to himself in satisfaction, _such slaves to their dicks_. Kirk licked his lips with a soft pink tongue, visibly struggling with his pride. Pike began stroking the man's cock again, firmly and insistently, and Kirk groaned.

"Tell me what you want, Cadet," Pike prodded. Kirk arched his back, not able to help himself from pressing back in search of Pike's cock.

"I want –" his voice was gloriously laced with desire and humiliation, Pike thought in delight, "I want – _God_ – I want you to fuck me."

Pike was more than happy to oblige, and in one harsh thrust he buried himself deep inside Kirk, who let out a strangled yell at the sudden, painful intrusion. The thrusts continued, hard and fast and relentless, and Kirk hung his head and allowed himself a string of desperate moans as he struggled for control. Pike's fingers gripped his hips, dragged along his back, leaving scratches and red welts in their wake.

Kirk whined as Pike's cock brushed his prostate, squirmed and bucked and gasped for air.

"Please…" he moaned, and froze as though it had slipped out unbidden. Pike slowed his pace, moving with tantalizing slowness, driving Kirk wild. "Oh…pleasepleaseplease – God _damn _it," Kirk babbled, corded muscles shining with a fine sheen of sweat. Pike knew Kirk was struggling to hold back an orgasm and continued with his languid strokes, allowing his own to build.

Pike was by no means a quick and easy lay, but this was turning out to be everything he'd wanted and more. The rising star of the Imperial Fleet was spread out naked before him, begging to be fucked, and on top of that he was getting a vengeance he'd thought was beyond his reach when George Kirk had died in a blaze of glory. Fucking the son of the man who'd enjoyed Pike as a plaything for years was an ecstasy Pike had seldom dared to dream of. He dug his fingernails into Kirk's hips to slam the man back onto his cock, relishing the scrabbling of the man's fingers on the desk's slippery surface. He allowed himself to groan out loud in satisfaction as he felt his release curl in his belly, and closed his eyes, coming deep in Kirk's ass.

Kirk had fallen to his elbows for support and was drawing breath in harsh gasps. He shivered as Pike pulled out, and audibly ground his teeth until Pike took pity on him and with a few hard jerks, had him coming hard.

Pike released Kirk's softening cock as though in disgust and stepped away, quickly and efficiently tucking in his shirt and buckling his pants. Kirk didn't move, draped over the desk, his forehead resting on balled fists as he caught his breath.

"Get up, Cadet," Pike snapped, and Kirk blinked foggy blue eyes at him as he stood. He was still clearly in a daze from the rough treatment – _that he'd clearly loved_, thought Pike to himself in satisfaction – and was struggling to keep up with the quick reversal to the cold and calculating Pike he knew.

"Clothes on, and get out of my office," he continued. "You've got a few days to study. Keep an eye on your comm., I'll be sending you a message with your simulation test time once it's been confirmed with Spock and the Admiralty."

"Thank you, sir," muttered Kirk as he tugged his pants back on and shrugged into the rest of his discarded clothing. He threw a raggedly antagonizing glare at Pike, who just smiled back calmly, and stalked out of the office without another word.

A/N: Hope it was as good for you as it was for me ;) I know I bailed a bit on the ending; I was thinking of maybe adding a bit where Kirk goes home to Bones who gets all defensive and angry and takes care of him...I'm not sure if I'll do it though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
